


At This Point I'm The Umbrella You Opened Indoors

by iArgent



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Luck, Injury, M/M, Monthly Prompt, Nyx has a bad day, boys bein cute, failure first dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: It was a normal day. Until Nyx scorched his hand, got shot by a nail gun and picked up a mild concussion. But he got his boy.





	At This Point I'm The Umbrella You Opened Indoors

**Author's Note:**

> For the monthly prompt for my Nyx Hell peeps. I feel so bad leaving it to the last minute and Im not really sure how I feel baout it. But here we are.
> 
> “I’ll tell you what, if it wasn’t for bad luck you’d have no luck at all.”

It wasn’t a good day.

 

Nyx had gotten up, got dressed, and gone to work as usual. It didn’t start out awful. Which is why he was blinking the afternoon sun out of his eyes now, the swimmy voices of Luche, laughter in his voice, and the stranger (straight up concerned), bouncing off his throbbing head, and it felt like his sore leg was on fire. As he slowly came to, feeling the grit of the sidewalk and maybe some blood on any exposed skin, including his head, he decided to just sink into the ground and die.

 

Earlier that day had been completely normal, a bit nippier in the morning but fine. Overcast but not gloomy. He’d even gotten up in time to make a quick breakfast before work. Strapping on his uniform and carefully locking his door before taking his time walking to the office. It was a bit surprising he didn’t run into Libertus on the way, as his old friend lived just up the street and they usually walked in together. Of course, Nyx was running early, and while it was habit, it wasn’t planned. Libs was probably soaking up a bit more sleep before going in. Crowe had placed him on the fifth floor and asked that he help with some minor construction today. The construction wasn’t his job, he was an armed guard. But his friend did own Altius Programming, and was his boss, and he did enjoy working with his hands. So he took the week bonus with a grin.

 

Everything almost immediately went to shit.

 

He hadn’t brought coffee, so he stopped by the break room to grab a styrofoam cup. Which came apart and seared his hand the moment it was filled. Cursing, he plunged his hand into the nearby sink, flexing his hand and running freezing water over his wrist, fingers and palm.

 

So he didn’t get coffee. But it did sort of wake him up. So okay, he’d take it. It was a bizarrely positive thought, but he’d woken up well rested and was running early so maybe it was just a day for that.

 

As he left the break room he felt his boot catch, a pop, and then a slight breeze on his sock. As he turned, another pop, and a loosening of his uniform top.

 

Awkwardly he hopped into the hall, lifting the airy boot and grabbing it with both hands as he leaned against the wall. It seemed like a bit of the back of his heel had caught a nail and separated. It wasn’t bad though, he could honestly pour some glue on it or tape it for the day, and just repair it at home. The top seemed to have lost a stitch under his arm. Which he could fix later, irritating, but not the end of the world.

 

And then he startled one of the construction guys as he got to his floor, and took a nail to the ankle at a pretty high speed. Luche, in he office across from the accident had bolted out and helped get the boot off. Then called for an ambulance. Nyx stared at the wound with detachment. The nail hadn’t lodged in his foot, but it had fired through his boot, left a sizable wound, then stuck in his boot, poking and rubbing in the wound as he moved. It had only stung for a moment, but soon he was sitting down as a coworker applied pressure and Luche called Crowe.

 

Luche likely could have driven him, but company policy said ambulance or bust. So when they got him out of the bus and into the ER, Crowe and Luche were already there. Crowe wringing her hands and looking worried, Luche looked torn between concern, and humor at what he’d seen.

 

The doctor had stitched him up quick as he could, bandaged the foot and leg, and put him in a particularly restrictive brace to prevent him tearing said stitches. Crowe asked if he wanted to come back to work and help with computer filing. Apparently Libertus was actually sick, but she didn’t want him to walk home alone. At which point she looked at the crutches he was holding. And she wanted Luche to walk him to his door. Alright, peachy.

 

So the day was a bit more boring than he’d expected, but alright.

 

After work saw Luche walking slowly next to Nyx who was still learning his crutches.

 

“I hate these.”

 

“Well they aren’t exactly a fashion statement Ulric.”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Not my type.”

 

They hobbled a bit further when Nyx saw him. A younger man, hand aboe his eyes, peering through the window of a shop. The temperture had picked up a great deal and it was quite warm. The shop next to the man had its door open for a breeze.

 

“Luche?” Nyx asked, eyes never leaving the man looking into the window.

 

“What?”

 

“I need to cross the street.”

 

Confused, but willing to humor his coworker, Luche helped Nyx across the crosswalk and found himself with arms full of crutches as Nyx hobbled away, shoulders set.

 

“Nyx? Nyx what the fuck!?” He called out, but Nyx had a mission.

 

He took a moment to inspect the man, who was still peering through the window of the shop. Nyx could tell he was slender, even under the baggy shirt, and his black hair hung delicately around his face, obsessionally brushing a honey porcelain collarbone from the low neck.

 

“Uh, hey?”

 

The man spun around, sharp blue eyes wide in surprise. “S-sorry! Am I in the way?” Pink tinged the mans cheeks as he looked around, brow crumpling adorably in confusion as he noted the empty walkway.

 

“Nah, I just saw you there and wanted to know what a pretty thing like you was doing in a place like this.”

 

“The…city?” He sounded so confused.

 

“Well with that face you should be in an ivory tower somewhere with a handsome servant feeding you grapes.” Nyx cleared his throat and raised a hand “I volunteer.”

 

After a moment of silence the man laughed, face brightening, and going on for just long enough for Nyx to consider a career as a clown if only to hear it again.

 

The man straightened, having leaned forward with his hands on his knees to laugh. “That, was the absolute worst line I’ve ever heard.”

 

“Ah, but you knew it was a line.”

 

The stranger blinked. “That’s…fair.” He visibly hesistated then stuck his hand out “Noctis.”

 

Nyx took the hand and bent to kiss his knuckles “Nyx. And I’d love to take you to dinner. Two days from now?”

 

Noctis pulled his arm back, crossing both over his chest. “That sounds fine. I’ll text you? If I could, ah. Maybe?”

 

Nyx smiled and leaned back, only remembering the next shop door was open when he fell into empty space and collided with the ground.

 

Everything went black for a moment. And then he was blinking the sun out of his eyes. The grit and scraping and stinging of sand and dirt on his skin.

 

Luche was near laughing as he finally got Nyx’s attention and helped him up.

 

Noctis, looked horrified, or mortified. But seemingly got the number he needed from Luche before being waved off by the other man.

 

Nyx stumped up to his apartment, leaving a howling Luche in the lobby.

 

Two days later, more used to his crutches and brace, Nyx made his way from work to the restaurant he was meeting Noctis in. He’d considered canceling but, he didn’t exactly want to be more of a weird story to tell Noctis’s friends. So despite how bone deep weary he was, he soldiered on. He did yawn a few times, but he was confident he could stay awake and engaged for this date. Maybe even get a second. Noct was pretty. And he knew how late he’d worked yesterday and how wacky his sleep schedule was on his pain pills. They’d texted quite a bit in the last day, and Nyx was still looking forward to meeting Noctis under less awkward circumstances. Even dead on his feet.

 

The restaurant wasn’t packed, but he was shown to a small side table next to another couple across the little path.

 

“Hey! How’s the foot?” Noctis asked, hopping up to pull Nyx’s chair out. He looked awkward, but the gesture was sweet. Nyx leaned his crutches on the wall and sat.

 

“Actually, it’s alright, stings and aches mostly.”

 

“That sucks.”

 

Despite Noctis’s more casual attire, he was more dressed up today,and seemed to know quite a bit about dining, if the way he recommended food was anything to go off. “Why don’t you order for me. I’m not sure what’s good here.” He offered after a few minutes. He lived mainly off street food and family establishments, this restaurant was a bit out of his bubble.

 

Noct looked a bit pale, worried, and was worrying his lower lip. “I’m sorry, we can go somewhere else I didn’t mean to-”

 

“You’re good cutie.” Nyx cut him off “New things are good. I myself am a new thing. Like, not to Eos, but…You.” They sat in silence for a moment “Maybe no wine.”

 

“Yeah. Hey are you alright?”

 

“Just a bit tired. Sorry.”

 

Noct shrugged. “It happens. We can order and if it is too much you can get it to go. I’m free most days anyway.”

 

Nyx covered his jaw popping yawn with a hand “I can stick it out. I’ve wanted to see you.”

 

Noct blushed again, but delicately relayed their orders to the waitress when she came back. Noctis shooting Nyx sidelong looks as if worried he’d both his order. But whatever he’d ordered had sounded good, so Nyx was pretty sure it was an awkward first date thing.

 

Rolling his shoulders then stretching his arms forward and to the side to loosen himself up Nyx silently hoped he wasn’t making too much of an ass of himself. When he opened his eyes Noctis was holding an empty glass , formerly of water and staring horrorstruck at the floor. When Nyx looked down he realized he’d knocked the lit candle from the table and started a minor fire, which had thankfully only managed to sear about two inches of carpet.

 

The man across the aisle glared “Are you on something?”

 

Nyx hopped to his feet to apologize, tripped over his brace, fell forward and managed to knock a deep red wine onto the mans dates white dress. The woman yelped and looked down in shock. Nyx could have cried “I’m so sorry. By the six I’m sorry I’m tired and a little injured and I…I can pay for dry cleaning and” He flailed his hands about uselessly for a moment before seizing a red cloth napkin and trying to mop the poor girl up.

 

The man was getting irate, the woman was blushing and laughing, insisting it was fine and accidents happened.

 

“I’ll tell you what, if it wasn’t for bad luck you’d have no luck at all.”He heard Noctis despair behind him. Blushing furiously Nyx set the napkin down and turned around to apologize to his date, inadvertently swinging his brace into the table and freezing at the frustrated noise from the man at the table. The woman giggled and stood.

 

“This is actually quite a neat stain.” She commented, shouldering her purse. “I’m going to keep it. I’ll wear it for Halloween.”

 

Noctis seemed to have a conversation with the woman for a moment as the man stood, covered in his own wine. His cheeks ruddy, he opened his mouth and closed it a few times before tipping his hat and walking away.

 

Nyx finally chanced a look at Noctis, who had clearly been laughing. “Pizza?”

 

Noctis stood. “I’ll cancel our order.”

 

Nyx snatched his crutches and made his way outside, wondering if his date was climbing out a bathroom window when the man reappeared. “I’m calling a cab.” He announced, pulling out his phone and tapping away.

 

He did get a second date out of it, so Nyx supposed it wasn’t all bad.

 

The third was fun.

 

By the seventh he wasn’t in a brace anymore and was significantly more fun. Though Noctis said he was exhausting to keep up with.

 

By the time he proposed and Noctis said yes, he figured there were worse first dates than staring minor fires and hundreds of dollars in dry cleaning fees.


End file.
